Shinpo Matayoshi
Shinpo Matayoshi (又吉新報) is the 8th Head of the Matayoshi Clan and the creator of the Matayoshi Kobudō style. He is father to Matayoshi Zeishin and grandfather to Shuuji Matayoshi and Seishi Matayoshi, both of which are his current disciples. Appearance Shinpo takes the appearance of a well-built old man. He was born with white short hair but it grew overtime. He has black eyes. He has facial hair around his chin and he wears a pair of glasses. He usually wears a blue coat over a white turtleneck with black pants and shoes. Personality Shinpo is a strict man no matter how relaxed he seems. When in a fight or training his students, he would be merciless, forcing them to continue stretching even if they overstretched their legs or hurt them. He has a rule that if someone wants to be a great swordsman, they have to have no distractions such as girls or computer games, however, he has shown that he does want his relatives, most notably Shuuji and Seishi to have a family. History Shinpo was born on the 8th of October. He died from dengue fever when he was 15 and went to Rukongai to live. There, he got admitted to the academy. He excelled greatly in all 4 basic combat for Shinigami. He graduated in 2 years. During his graduation day, a hollow attacked his friend and he killed the hollow, at the same time, accidentally killing his friend. Soul Society thought otherwise. They thought that Shinpo killed his friend in order to kill the hollow and look good. He was brought to Central 46 where they would judge him. When they were judging him, he suddenly had blood red eyes with blood dripping and went on a rampage, killing all the Central 46 members. He had to hide but had nowhere due to his family also being exiled from Japan. It was then he stumbled upon a book which had the fight of his clan's first head and the greatest swordsman of that time in which his first clan head won. He studied the book and his head's movements and from there on, further developed it, creating the Matayoshi Kobudō style. Plot Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Shinpo used to have wild and uncontrollable spiritual power. However, over the years, he learned to control it. His spiritual power is capable of destroying a row of houses if fully released. It is comparable to that of Hitsuke's. Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Being the creator of the sacred style, Shinpo is extremely proficient in the ways of the sword. He is able to hit an opponent with very precise aiming. He knows of the ultimate Matayoshi Kobudō technique and taught it to his grandchildren and disciples, Shuuji and Seishi. He is known to be better then the swords master of the modern days, Shirokyu. Despite him being an old man, he is still able to utilize his sword well. He is able to use any kind of sword, Katana, Nodachi and any sort; however, he seems to be able to deal the most damage when using his own sword. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his experience in multiple battles, he has learnt and mastered most martial arts, in particular Karate and Wushu. He is great in both defending and attacking, leading him to be a frightful opponent when using hakuda. He has shown to be able to take down 40 Onmitsukidō members with Hakuda alone. The martial arts he knows are, Karate, Wushu, Muay Thai, Boxing, Taekwondo, Kung Fu and Judo. Kidō Master: Shinpo is one of the few Matayoshi who are masters of Kidō. His Kidō usually utilizes both binding and destructive spells, though sometimes he combines both. He is very proficient in using his clan's Kidō technique, Tentai Hi and his grandson's created technique, Kyojin Shajiku. He is able to use high level seals that are highly undetectable, however, he, like Shuuji uses medium seals that are definitely undetectable. Zanpakutō Hachifuu (八封, 8 Seals) is the name of Shinpo's Zanpakuto. When released, it takes the form of a normal nodachi. Having his Zanpakuto with him for a long time, he has mastered it though he is unable to draw the blade's true power unless he calls out a different release command. He has chosen not to use his Zanpakuto's true power due to the side effects it would have on him. *'Shikai': Hachifuu is released by the command, Wreck (壊す, Kowasu); when releasing, Shinpo holds his nodachi with both hands and has a stance similar to the ready position in badminton and tennis. He is then enveloped in a surge of fire, which goes away once he finishes releasing. :Shikai Special Abilities: Shinpo is able to seal his opponent's techniques if him or the blade touches them. However, some of his attacks also have that capability whilst some don't, usually making his opponent worry whether it has the effect. :*'Fuuin: Kidō' (封印: 鬼道, Seal: Demon Way): Shinpo places a seal on his opponent where they cannot use Kido until they find out the place of the seal and rubs it away. However, once the opponent finds out where the seal is and rubs it away, Shinpo himself wouldn't be able to use Kido for a few minutes. :*'Fuuin: Reiatsu' (封印: 霊圧, Seal: Spiritual Pressure): Likewise, Shinpo places a seal on his opponent in which they cannot use reiatsu based projectiles or attacks because the energy would go to Shinpo, making him stronger. :*'Douteki Ki' (動的木, Dynamic Tree): Shinpo fires a tube of red-purple gradient color which later start to divide into a figure like a tree. This technique can or cannot be able to seal his opponent's technique, Shinpo mostly uses the latter. *'True Shikai': Hachifuu is released by the command, Unseal (開封, Kaifuu); when releasing, Shinpo holds his nodachi with both hands, the sharp edge pointing downwards. He then "stabs" the ground. The earth trembles as it stops and his nodachi turns into a jagged edged one. :Shikai Special Abilities: Shinpo's abilities would be enhanced greatly, his strength, speed, power and reiatsu improving. He is also able to absorb the spiritual energy around him, showing that reiatsu based projectiles would be giving him more strength. He is also able to utilize illusions to fool his opponent, in which would cause him harm. However, after sealing his Shikai, his physical enhancements would wear off but he had to be burdened with all the damage. When he was younger, that was no problem for him. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Shinpo's spiritual power gradually increases whenever he releases his Shikai, however, it increases more when he "absorbs" the spiritual energy around him, be it his opponent's or just reishi particles. :*'Enhanced Speed': He was previously slow, however, his speed is now around a second division officer. When his shikai is enhanced with his spiritual power, it would be further enhanced, being able to outrun Hitsuke. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Behind The Scenes *The man who created the Matayoshi Kobudo is indeed a man called Matayoshi Shinpo, so this is based on him. Category:Matayoshi Clan Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male